Annie Reilly
"A certain sort of gentleman will pay a high price for girls my age." –Annie Reilly Annie Reilly, former child wife of Mr.Reilly and former prostitute, is a fictional character from the drama series, Copper. She is played by actress Kiara Glasco. Biography A young runaway who is growing up quickly, Annie Reilly is forced into prostitution to survive. After a memorable encounter with Corcoran, she becomes obsessed with him as he endeavors to protect her from danger. Whip-smart with a predilection for mischief, she is manipulative; using other's pity and often resorting to overt sexual advances and at times even threats to get what she wants. Annie dislikes the mannered world of Uptown New York City and wishes to go back to her previous life, in the gritty underbelly of Five Points.Official site Season 1 Life in Five Points Season 2 Appearance Relationships 'Kate ' Is Annie's twin sister. 'Kevin Corcoran' Young Annie Reilly develops an attachment to the Irish detective of Five Points. He looks out for her, wanting her to have a better life after her twin sister is murdered. There are certain moments where the two share a father/daughter relationship. However, this soon becomes complicated as Annie at times tries to seduce Corky, leaving him feeling very unsettled. Several attempts are made by Annie to attract Corcoran to her charms. In their very first meeting in the pilot episode "Surviving Death", he gives her an egg to eat after saving it for a snack while he was on duty. She attempts to thank him by offering her services to "pleasure him" to which he replies no. She again tries to lure him in the conclusion to the episode, "In the Hands of an Angry God." In the evening hour, he finds her in his home and she makes more romantic advances towards him but he reminds her that he doesn't think of her in such a way. The young girl still tries to get Corcoran's attention in "La Tempete", during a formal party gathering hosted by Elizabeth Haverford. She asks a inappropriate question to Corcoran about being prettier that Elizabeth, even to go as far as saying "on the inside." After she is found, chained and escapes from her husband, Mr. Reilly, she returns to Corky begging him not to let her leave his home. The detective, still seeing Annie as a troubled daughter figure, decides to allow her to stay in his home. Later in the episode, "The Hudson River School", Annie watches Corcoran and Eva having sex late in the night. Unfortunately, this doesn't change her feelings for Corcoran. She believes that she is in love with him. This could be due to her turbulent past of being forced into a life of prostitution early in her childhood and as a result has difficulty forming healthy relationships with adults. 'John Reilly ' John Reilly was the husband and guardian of Annie Reilly. He married the young girl and gave her his name. It would be revealed that Reilly was abusive and at times cruel. Season 1 Annie Reilly is first introduced in the pilot episode of the series. She is discovered by Detective Kevin Corcoran hiding in a barn that Corcoran himself is using as a look out point for a robbery waiting to occur. As he's waiting he brings out an egg as snack while he's waiting on his stakeout. He notices young Annie, who is unkempt and hungry, watching as he is about to consume the egg. He decides to give his light meal to the girl as he opens up his pocket watch glazing at the time that's passing as he waits for the crime to happen. Noticing the unique chime playing while the watch is being used, she offers herself to Corcoran as means of thanking him for his hospitality. The detective simply refuses her advances. Memorable Quotes *''"A certain sort of gentleman will pay a high price for girls my age."'' Gallery Season 1 Timthumb.jpg|Annie Reilly as she first appears. 93608_281x308.jpg|Promotional shot of Annie Reilly. tumblr_ma4uazoFRb1rowt0ho1_1280.jpg|Annie Reilly Trivia Notes Reference